I Believe In You
by tallahthomas
Summary: Summary: where I believe in you means more than I love does Shayid one shot .Edited. Please read


I Believe In You

Summary: where I believe in you means more than I love does

The last person to believe in her was her father. Adam Rutherford believed his daughter was smart so she graduated high school at sixteen. He believed she was talented so he encouraged her to always follow her dreams even he didn't completely agree with them. He believed she had what it took to be the best and told her to apply for the longshot internship.

He believed she was capable. So he took her sailing, fishing. Rock climbing, camping, and to expos. He wanted his very capable daughter exposed to as much information as possible because he believed in Shannon Arianna Rutherford was more than the average heiress.

When she decided to stop studying interior design and started her business degree. She went to his office and made him a proposition she throw herself into ballet by taking a gap year if she didn't have what it takes to be a ballerina than with her business degree she start looking for work. He just had to keep her afloat that year. She needed a brake fro the campus to really pursue her agreed wholeheartedly he knew she make a wonderful ballerina and when she stop dancing she could open a school and teach with her business degree.

Then.

She was eighteen, confused, and bereaved

Boone was different from her Daddy he loved her, but he didn't believe in her. He made that apparent in her apartment after he saw his mom for her he thought her being a ballerina a joke and he would support her, but she didn't want his money. She wanted his faith and help.

To prove to Sabrina and herself, that she could make it on her own.

It took Shannon awhile to stop believing in herself. Tell someone the amazing enough times they believe it and her parents did that.

She called universities to see if she could qualify for financial-aid maybe if she went back to school and did internship. She couldn't pass the background check she was supposed to be rich; the money was for people who were at-risk. She tried to see if she could get a job but she would work sixteen hours a day for internship it just wasn't possible. How would she work to survive and work for internship?

She had to pass up the chance of a lifetime.

She cut her hair and moved to Paris to be an au pair. That was nice for awhile she picked up French rather well could speak better than she read it.

About six months in staying with a really great family she meets this man Emile.

She falls for him and marries him. She knows logically that she is loved, she has friends and step-brother back home who love her but Emile makes her FEEL loved and vital.

Till he hits her the first time Shannon does not understand why he hit her. Why? For her it was being punished for not being good enough.

After that he starts to beat on her regularly but he makes a mistake one day he comes for her. She happens to be on the phone with Boone. There is a scream and begging. He takes the next plane to St. Tropes to save his sister.

Too bad though because he is too late.

The bright, bubbly, brilliant girl he grew up with…fell in love with died months before after third of fourth time Emile put her in the hospital.

What got on the plane with Boone was a shadow a dark and cold. She met many men in her search to feel vital; one gave an idea to start scamming Boone. She was against it till guy points out her all the bonuses he gets at work is her father's money.

Money Sabrina denied her but thrust in Boone's face. She wouldn't do it till this boyfriend took her to this recital the main girl on stage had red hair. she looked at the program it was Elaine Pierce the girl who she sat next to when she was waiting to audition.

it could have been her. No, it would been her.

She deserve this she just taking back whats hers.

Then in Australia he catches her.

His eyes hurt her.

She goes to his hotel to apologies to explain, but she can't hit the elevator call button. So, she goes to the bar and she gets herself royally wasted and now she can press the stupid button. He opens the door and she thinks he might the only person on earth who loves me still loves. She lies about the guy betraying her, she can't help he can't see her.

He may not believe ever, but he loves her and that has to be enough.

The next morning she was sick.

He didn't believe in her and never would.

When the plane crashed no one asked for her help. They didn't believe in her either. Boone would stand over her berating her in front of everyone.

Why would she kill herself helping these people who judge her so swiftly? So she would fulfill the role they assigned her. Lay on the beach and tan.

He came and asked for her help. She hadn't spoken French in forever let alone read it, so she was kind of beyond rusty. Besides she put in an effort to forget the language that cause the catalyst of her pain and turned Shannon into the bitch.

Her French sucked now.

He was persistent, she kind of wanted to help him. He was nice to her didn't outright judge her. He came to her someone might believe in her. it was too good to pass up.

She sat with him translating and was sick. Her French sucked, but she knew these words made no sense. She kept looking for what he told her to, but she never saw it. Why it was so familiar though when said in French in her head. She told him so and he blew up calling her mistake.

She left to sit and ponder those words and it hit like a sucker punch to the gut Laurent played that song all the time it was sometimes the background to her beatings.

The fish song also known as la mer.

She had to tell him. Maybe before anyone else believed she had to, this was her first step. She glazed over Emile and jumped to the Laurent and the song when she caught him.

She sung it for him.

She helped finish with the translation after she finished that she took baby steps in being with people.

She liked Walt. He was a great kid and he wanted a friend someone he could talk too. She forgot how much she liked being useful, helpful, and being nice for no other reason than she wanted to be.

The raft she could help with that it would be easy. She forgot how to tie bowline knot so she asked if he thought it would stay. He said it was perfect that made her happy.

He cared and believed in her.

He truly loved and believed in her.

She finally completely believed in herself.

As she lay dying in his arms. She hope he knew that he was loved by her.

To her he was a good man more than deserving of that love.

A/N: I Ship Shyaid Proudly. Review


End file.
